Lullaby for You
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Lullaby... lagu pengantar tidur? Kheh, tidak buruk. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau nyanyikan satu yang seperti itu? Satu... dan hanya untukku... Biarkan aku terlelap dalam buaian suaramu. / Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016 - Day 3.


"Hey bocah, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu?"

Bola mata kehijauan milik Eren menatap Levi, sinar matahari sore yang memantul membuat warnanya berubah keemasan. "Apa itu Kapten?"

"Bernyanyilah..." Levi menyahut pelan, sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengusap pipi Eren. "Bernyanyilah untukku, Eren... dan jangan berhenti sampai aku terlelap."

"Nyanyikan lagu yang biasa kau nyanyikan itu."

Eren tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Levi yang berada di pipinya. "Kurasa itu bukan lagu Kapten."

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa bocah, aku hanya meminta kau menyanyikannya untukku, itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Eren menggeleng pelan, ia kembali mengulum senyum. "Tidak... tentu aku tidak keberatan Kapten..."

"... aku akan bernyanyi... hingga kau terlelap."

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Sing Me to Sleep (c) Alan Walker

.

Rate: T+

.

Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy

.

Pair: RivaEre

.

Warning: SemiCanon,

.

.

.

Dedicated for Levi Song Fest 2016

.

Day 3: Electronic

.

Prompt: Sing Me to Sleep (Alan Walker)

.

.

.

.

.

' **Lullaby for You'**

.

Present by Kazuki Yuki

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh dibalik selimut itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke kiri, tak lama ia kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, memutar ke kanan. Terus begitu selama beberapa jam, ah entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di posisi ini, berguling-guling tak nyaman di kasurnya. Rasanya saat ini memejamkan mata menjadi sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Insomnia, eh?

Merasa kesal, ia menyentakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga membuat fabrik lembut itu terjatuh dari kasur. Kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan iris berwarna hitam miliknya. Levi Ackerman mendudukkan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Lebih baik aku mencari udara segar diluar," gumamnya seorang diri.

Levi beranjak, melangkah perlahan keluar kamar. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan keadaan markas pasti sudah sepi. Ia melangkah perlahan melewati lorong-lorong panjang markas Survey Corps. Langkah kakinya membawanya pada jalan menuju atap bangunan, salah satu tempat favoritnya.

Levi menaiki anak-anak tangga yang menuntunnya menuju pintu masuk atap. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membuka pintu itu perlahan. Hembusan angin malam langsung menyambutnya saat pintu terbuka. Levi melangkah maju, mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

"Huh?"

Levi menyipitkan matanya saat melihat siluet sosok lain yang tengah terduduk ditengah-tengah. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?" tanyanya saat ia telah berdiri dihadapan sosok remaja berambut cokelat itu.

Si remaja menoleh, mata hijau terangnya menatap Levi. "Ah Kapten..." Ia langsung berdiri dan memberikan salut.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, bocah." Levi mendudukkan dirinya di lantai atap. "Duduklah!" Menurut, Eren kembali duduk di samping sang Kapten. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku... aku hanya mencari udara segar, Kapten." Eren menyahut pelan.

"Heh, mencari udara segar di jam selarut ini?" Levi mendengus, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit malam. "Tapi aku tidak akan komentar, karena hal itu juga yang tengah kulakukan saat ini."

"Umm... Kapten tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, bocah." Levi mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini kedua manik hitam itu menatap Eren. "Kalau aku tahu apa penyebabnya aku pasti sudah membereskannya dan segera tidur, bocah."

"Maaf..." Eren menundukkan kepalannya, kata-katanya membuat Levi menoleh, pria itu mendengus.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, bocah?" Levi merebahkan tubuhnya, membuat matanya kembali menatap langit. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur? Tidak baik untuk bocah seusiamu tetap terjaga selarut ini?"

"Mimpi buruk..."

"Huh?"

"Aku sempat tertidur tadi, lalu mengalami mimpi buruk, dan yeahh... aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi sekarang."

"Heh, alasan yang sesuai untuk seorang bocah, eh?"

"Aku bukan bocah, Kap...!" Eren berteriak, namun detik selanjutnya ia langsung menutup mulutnya. "Ma-maf Kapten, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Berhenti meminta maaf saat kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, bocah."

Eren hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun hal itu diurungkannya, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti..."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan misi besok, bocah?" Suara Levi kembali terdengar, membuat Eren menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Eren terdiam sesaat, ia seperti tengah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan sang Kapten. "Umm... aku hanya sedikit khawatir."

"Khawatir?"

"Yeahh... ini misi pertamaku keluar dinding dan... kurasa Kapten tahu maksudku."

"Ya..."

Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang merajai. Levi sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengamati bintang-bintang, sedangkan Eren hanya terdiam entah memikirkan apa. Hembusan angin malam nan lembut berhasil membuat Levi merasa nyaman, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, mungkin saja ia bisa tertidur disini. Pemikiran bodoh? Tentu saja, disini sangat dingin, kau tahu? Tapi Levi seolah tak mempedulikannya, ia tetap memejamkan matanya.

Tempat yang nyaman...

... angin yang sejuk...

... suasana yang sunyi, sempurna. Eh, tapi...?

Levi kembali membuka matanya saat sebuah suara memasuki gendang telingannya. Itu bukan suara orang berbicara, bukan juga suara tertawa atau omelan, itu terdengar seperti... nyanyian? Levi menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah bocah berambut cokelat itu terduduk, suara itu darinya?

Levi menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas tanpa membuat gerakan berlebih, dan dugaannya tepat. Suara itu memang milik Eren, ia bernyanyi? "Kau bernyanyi, bocah?" Levi berujar tiba-tiba dan hal itu sukses membuat suara nyanyian itu berhenti, Eren menoleh takut-takut ke arahnya.

"Ma-maafkan jika suaraku mengganggu Anda Kapten." Eren menjawab gugup, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak."

"Eh?" Terkejut, Eren kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang Kapten dengan pandangan bingung. "Ma-maksud Kapten?"

"Aku tidak merasa keberatan." Levi kembali memejamkan matanya. "Lanjutkanlah, bocah. Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa tertidur," ujar Levi santai tanpa mengetahui semburat merah telah menghiasi pipi sang remaja.

"E-eh? Anda serius Kapten?" Eren mengusap kedua pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan semburat kemerahan yang semakin pekat. "Suaraku tidak bagus Kapten. Lagipula itu bukan nyanyian, aku hanya menyenandungkan nada tanpa lirik."

"Terserah apa katamu bocah. Aku hanya memintamu melanjutkan nyanyianmu kalau kau tidak keberatan." Levi membuka matanya kembali dan beranjak duduk. "Tapi kalau kau keberatan aku akan kembali."

"Tunggu Kapten!" Eren menahan tangan Levi. "A-aku tidak keberatan kok." Eren menunduk, semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Levi melepaskan genggaman tangan Eren, ia berdiri. "Tidak buruk bocah, tapi tidak sekarang." Levi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Eren.

"Eh?" Eren kembali menatap sang Kapten bingung.

"Tidak sekarang karena kita harus segera tidur, ada misi yang harus dijalankan besok, bocah." Levi menarik tangan Eren tiba-tiba karena sang remaja tak kunjung merespon. "Mungkin lain kali?" tanya Levi sambil menatap mata hijau Eren, membuat wajah bocah itu kembali memerah.

"Ba-baik Kapten."

"Akan kutagih janjimu, bocah." Levi menyeringai kecil, namun hal itu luput dari penglihatan Eren karena pria itu langsung berbalik. "Ayo kembali!" Levi menarik tangan Eren, membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam markas.

.

.

.

Levi mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, misi hari ini telah berakhir, berakhir dengan banyak korban jiwa tentu saja. Levi menghela napas pasrah, bahkan kali ini anggota timnya pun ikut menjadi korban. Semua. Semua anggota timnya tewas dalam misi kali ini, hanya tersisa ia dan Eren. Levi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Andai ia tidak terlambat tadi, mungkin saja mereka saat ini masih hidup kan? Mendengus, Levi tersenyum pahit. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, ia yakin para anggota timnya itu sudah berjuang keras dalam misi.

Levi mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, ia meringis. Menurut Hanji luka di kakinya cukup parah dan ia membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang cukup lama untuk pemulihan. Istirahat ya? Bagaimana ia bisa beristirahat disaat ia baru saja kehilangan anggota timnya. Levi kembali tersenyum miris. Apa insomnianya akan kumat lagi malam ini?

Levi mengangkat kedua kakinya pelan-pelan, menaikkannya ke atas kasur, setelahnya ia berbaring. Mungkin pilihan untuk istirahat memang tidak buruk, meskipun Levi tidak yakin apa ia akan bisa beristirahat tanpa gangguan.

Tok... Tok...

Huh? Kenapa dugaannya tepat sekali? Ia hendak beristirahat dan seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, sebuah gangguan, huh? Ya, tapi Levi tidak mungkin mengusir orang itu kan, lagipula ia belum mau tidur sekarang. "Masuklah."

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok remaja berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau. Eren melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menutup pintu dan menghampiri ranjang dimana Levi tengah berbaring.

"Eren?"

"Umm... maaf jika aku mengganggumu Kapten." Eren berujar pelan, ia kini telah berdiri disamping tempat tidur Levi.

Levi mendudukkan dirinya. "Sudah kubilang berhenti meminta maaf, bocah. Ada apa?"

"Umm... Mikasa bilang Anda terluka. Apakah itu benar Kapten?"

Levi melirik sekilas sebelah kakinya yang diperban, Eren mengikuti arah pandang sang Kapten. "Ya... begitulah. Pergelangan kakiku patah saat melawan female titan di misi tadi." Levi menjelaskan.

"Umm... maafkan aku Kapten, gara-gara aku Anda jadi terluka dan anggota tim Anda..." Eren menggantung kata-katanya, tidak sangup melanjutkan. Levi melirik bocah itu dan ia dapat melihat setetes air mata yang menuruni pipi si bocah Titan, Levi menghela napas.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti meminta maaf bocah, ini bukan kesalahanmu." Levi menepuk sisi di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Duduklah, bocah."

"Eh, tapi...?" Eren mendongak, masih dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

"Ini perintah..." Levi berujar tegas. "... duduklah bocah, dan hapus air matamu itu!" Eren mengangguk dan dengan takut-takut ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur sang Kapten. Remaja bermata hijau itu mengangkat tangannya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

"Tidak perlu kau tangisi, bocah." Levi kembali berujar, membuat Eren menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah yang Kapten. Wajah yang selalu datar itu menampilkan emosi yang lain walau samar, tapi Eren tidak mengetahui apa itu. "Kau tidak perlu menyesali pilihan yang telah kau ambil..." Levi kembali berujar.

"... meski itu pilihan yang salah sekali pun."

Eren menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti, Kapten."

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang mengisi. Levi hanya terdiam dan Eren yang duduk memunggunginya tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya . Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga tak lama Eren kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah sang Kapten. Ia membuka suaranya. "Umm... Kapten?" panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa Anda perlu sesuatu..." Eren melirik kaki Levi yang diperban. "... dengan luka Anda?" Eren bergerak gugup, ia tampak mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Maksudku... ini semua gara-gara aku, jadi aku berharap dapat sedikit membantumu Kapten."

Levi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, bocah." Ia merebahkan dirinya perlahan di atas kasur. "Aku hanya perlu istirahat."

"Ah..." Eren langsung berdiri. "Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda, Kapten. Aku akan keluar sekarang." Eren membungkukkan tubuhnya dan hendak melangkah pergi namun langkahnya tertahan saat seseorang menggenggam tangannya. "Umm... Kapten?"

"Kau bilang ingin membantuku, tapi kenapa kau malah pergi, bocah?"

"Eh?"

"Duduklah, bocah." Levi kembali menepuk sisi tempat tidurnya, mengisyaratkan Eren untuk kembali duduk.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Kapten?" tanya Eren.

"Duduk saja disitu." Levi berujar sambil menutup matanya perlahan. "Mungkin kau bisa menyanyikan lagu yang semalam kau nyanyikan." Levi bergumam pelan, namun ia yakin Eren pasti bisa mendengarnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Eh? Anda serius Kapten?" Eren menoleh dan menatap Levi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Levi kembali membuka matanya hingga kini kedua manik berbeda warna itu saling menatap.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji semalam?"

"Ah, Anda benar, tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi bocah?"

"Umm... apa Anda benar-benar yakin? Maksudku suaraku tidak bagus Kapten dan..."

"Stop Eren..." Levi menghentikan racauan Eren, ia menatap malas ke arah si remaja bermata hijau. "Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya dan aku tidak peduli suaramu bagus atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kau menyanyikannya untukku." Levi berujar, namun lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Umm... ba-baiklah Kapten." Eren membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini posisinya membelakangi Levi. "Tapi Kapten jangan melihatku... aku malu," ujarnya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Levi terdiam, dari tempatnya berbaring saat ini ia masih dapat melihat separuh wajah Eren dan Levi berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat semburat memerah menghiasi pipi bocah itu. Levi mendengus geli. "Baiklah aku tidak akan melihatmu, bocah. Aku akan memejamkan mata." Tersenyum tipis, Levi memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Ia menunggu.

Tapi... kenapa masih hening?

Levi tidak mendengar apapun selain suara deru napas tidak beraturan dari bocah bermata hijau itu. Namun ia mencoba bersabar, mungkin saja bocah itu sedang mengatur napasnya kan. Lima menit... sepuluh menit... Kenapa lama sekali? Levi hendak kembali membuka matanya dan melayangkan protes kepada bocah itu, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya. Suara yang sama seperti yang ia dengar kemarin malam.

Levi tersenyum tipis, ia membuka sedikit matanya, menatap Eren yang masih terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Bocah itu kini tengah duduk santai, kedua matanya menatap langit malam dari jendela kamar, dan bibirnya melantunkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang hanya berisi lantunan nada tanpa lirik, dan Levi yakin kalau nada-nada itu hanya dikarang sendiri oleh Eren. Namun ia tidak keberatan selama lagu itu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Levi kembali memejamkan matanya, ia mulai mengantuk saat ini. Siapa sangka kalau lagu karangan bocah bermata hijau itu bisa membuatnya senyaman ini? Tapi sekali lagi Levi tidak mempedulikannya. Toh, keberadaan Eren tidak mengganggunya, ia justru merasa... nyaman.

.

Eren melirik singkat melalui ekor matanya saat ia sudah tidak merasakan pergerakan lagi di belakangnya. Ia menghentikan lagunya dan berbalik, menatap wajah sang Kapten yang telah tertidur, nampak tenang dan damai. "Ah, Kapten sudah tidur rupanya." Eren tersenyum, ia berdiri dan menarik sebuah selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh sang Kapten.

Eren kini berjongkok di tepi ranjang, ia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di depan wajah Levi, memastikan pria itu sudah benar-benar tertidur saat ini. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau laguku akan bisa membuat Kapten tertidur." Eren bergumam pelan, ia memainkan jari-jari di atas seprai putih, merasakan kehalusan dan tingkat kebersihan yang tinggi di fabrik itu.

Eren mengamati wajah tidur Levi, menatap setiap lekukan yang tercipta di wajah rupawan itu dengan tatapan kagum. Jika boleh memilih, Eren akan memilih untuk tetap disini sampai besok pagi, menemani Kapten dan menatap wajah tertidur Kapten, tentu ia tidak akan keberatan, justru ia sangat senang.

Eh?

Apa yang barusan dikatakannya tadi?

Eren merasakan wajahnya benar-benar panas kali ini. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, namun hal itu tidak berhasil menghilangkan panas berlebih diwajahnya. Eren membenamkan wajahnya dia atas kasur, berharap semburat merah dan rasa panas itu akan menghilang dari wajahnya. Tapi tunggu! Ia membenamkan wajahnya di atas kasur? Kasur Levi?

Masa bodoh, yang penting warna merah di wajahnya ini segera menghilang. Duh, salahkan otaknya yang memproses pikiran-pikiran aneh semacam itu. Eren semakin membenamkan wajahnya, ia bisa merasakan aroma Levi memasuki indera penciumannya, tanpa sadar membuatnya lebih nyaman meski semburat merah itu belum juga hilang.

Eren mengangkat wajahnya saat rasa panas itu sudah benar-benar hilang dan tentu saja pemandangan yang pertama menyambutnya adalah wajah tidur Levi. Eren kembali tersunyum, dengan perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh helaian rambut sewarna arang milik sang Kapten. "Hm... lembut," gumamnya pelan. Ia menumpukan kepalannya di atas sebelah tangannya saat rasa kantuk mulai menyerang. Matanya memberat dan Eren tidak bergitu ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena saat itu juga ia telah memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Selamat malam... Kapten."

.

.

.

"Enghh..."

Eren mengeliatkan tubuhnya saat rasa panas dari sinar matahari mulai mengenai wajahnya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan iris hijau yang berkilau saat tertimpa cahaya. Eren menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Eh tunggu sebentar... selimut? Eren menatap selimut berwarna putih itu, memang sama seperti miliknya namun... ada yang aneh. Ia mendekatkan selimut itu ke hidungnya, menghirup aroma yang tertinggal disana dan seketika wajahnya memerah.

Eren segera menolehkan kepalanya, menyapu seisi ruangan yang Eren yakini bukan kamarnya, tetapi...

"Kau sudah bangun, bocah?"

... sebuah suara menginterupsi dari sisi kanan kamar. Eren menoleh dan mendapati sosok Levi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan setelan kemeja putih polos dan celana panjang, tak lupa sebuah handuk menggantung di lehernya. "Ka-Kapten?" Eren berujar gugup. "Ke-kenapa aku masih disini?"

Levi berjalan perlahan menghampiri Eren yang masih terduduk diranjangnya. "Mana kutahu bocah, yang kuingat semalam kau bernyanyi lalu aku tertidur dan... yang selanjutnya terjadi hanya kau yang tahu."

"Ah..." Eren terdiam, berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam dan wajahnya kembali memerah saat ia berhasil mengingatnya dengan jelas. "Ma-maaf Kapten, aku ketiduran di kamar Anda."

"Ya, subuh tadi aku menemukanmu duduk tertidur di tepi kasurku, bocah." Levi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Eren, mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan menggosokkan handuk di kepalannya.

"La-lalu... kenapa aku jadi di atas sini?"

"Aku kasihan melihatmu yang tidur seperti anak kucing, jadi aku memindahkan mu ke atas kasur. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu." Levi menjawab kalem.

Eren menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ia memang tidak berpikir kalau Levi akan berbuat macam-macam padanya tapi tetap saja menemukan dirinya ketiduran di kamar sang Kapten itu cukup... err... entahlah. Mungkin ia senang? Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang memergokinya saat keluar nanti?

"Bocah? Hei!"

"Ah!" Eren tersentak dan reflek menoleh ke arah Levi. "Ma-maafkan aku Kapten, aku..."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti meminta maaf Eren." Levi menghela napas bosan. "Tapi... terima kasih."

"Eh?" Eren menatap bingung. "Terima kasih untuk apa Kapten?"

Levi beranjak berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. "Yahh... terima kasih karena lagumu berhasil membuatku tertidur." Levi membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan udara segar pagi memasuki kamarnya.

"Ah itu..." Eren menggaruk pipinya, tampak salah tingkah. "Tidak masalah Kapten, aku senang bisa membantu." Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Begitu..." Levi membalikkan tubuhnya, bersandar di depan jendela. "Kalau begitu aku punya satu permintaan untukmu, itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Apa itu Kapten?"

Levi menatap manik kehijauan milik Eren. "Bernyanyilah untukku."

"Eh?"

"Bernyanyilah setiap malam sampai aku tertidur."

Eren terdiam, ia masih memproses kata-kata Levi di dalam otaknya. Bernyanyi? Bernyanyi setiap malam untuk Levi? Apa ini mimpi? Eren menatap mata hitam Levi, mencari kebohongan disana. Namun yang ia temukan hanya kesungguhan, Levi tidak sedang bermain-main. "Apa Anda yakin Kapten?"

"Ya, aku mau kau bernyanyi untukku. Apa kau keberatan Eren?"

"Tidak." Eren menggeleng kuat. Ia tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang hanya ia persembahkan untuk sang Kapten yang ia kagumi sekaligus ia cintai itu. "Aku tidak keberatan, Kapten."

"Baguslah." Entah ia yang terlalu senang sampai matanya kehilangan fokus atau apa, tapi ia yakin kalau ia melihat Levi tersenyum walau sangat tipis tadi. Levi melemparkan handuk miliknya ke arah Eren, tepat mengenai wajah remaja berambut cokelat itu. "Mandilah bocah, kau bau."

Eren menyingkarkan handuk itu dari wajahnya dan segera berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku." Ia hendak melangkah namun Levi kembali menahannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mandi disini saja, bocah?"

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Yahh... di jam-jam seperti ini banyak prajurit yang berkeliaran diluar sana dan mungkin mereka akan menanyaimu dengan pertanyaan-pertannyan aneh saat melihatmu keluar dari kamarku di jam sepagi ini."

Eren terdiam. Levi benar, bagaimana jika ada prajurit yang melihat saat ia keluar dari kamar Levi nanti? Apalagi jika ia bertemu Mikasa, oh ayolah, Eren sedang malas berurusan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan super protektif dari Mikasa. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti, Kapten."

Levi beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan perlahan menuju lemari pakaian di sudut kamar. Ia menarik sebuah kemeja dan celana panjang dari dalam sana dan melemparkannya pada Eren. "Kau bisa pakai punyaku, bocah. Pastikan kau mengembalikannya dalam keadaan bersih."

Eren menerima pakaian itu. "Terima kasih, Kapten." Ia segera bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. Levi mengawasinya hingga sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu. Tanpa sadar Levi tersenyum kecil.

"Bocah yang menarik, eh?"

.

.

.

Eren melangkah perlahan melewati lorong-lorong markas Survey corps yang sudah sepi karena jam memang sudah larut malam. Ia menelusuri lorong-lorong yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala karena hampir setiap malam ia selalu mengunjungi tempat itu. Yaahh... sejak saat itu, Eren selalu mengunjungi kamar Levi setiap malam. Setelah para prajurit lain tertidur ia jusru keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan perlahan supaya tidak ada yang tahu, hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya belakangan ini.

Sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak malam itu. Seminggu? Dua minggu? Satu bulan? Ah, Eren sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi dan ia benar-benar tidak peduli soal itu. Yang terpenting baginya ia masih bisa melihat wajah damai sang Kapten saat tertidur, hal sederhana yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum puas.

Eren menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat kayu. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengetuk pintu itu perlahan. "Kapten..."

"Masuk!"

Mendengar sahutan dari dalam, Eren langsung memutar gagang pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Ruang kamar yang menjadi familiar baginya belakangan ini kembali menyambutnya dan ia kembali menemukan sosok itu. Ia tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Eren menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan melangkah mendekati Levi yang tampak masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas laporan ditangannya.

"Duduklah Eren, aku akan menyelesaikan kertas-kertas sialan ini dulu." Levi berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas di depannya. Eren menoleh keseliling kamar dan matanya menangkap sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak di depan meja kerja Levi, Eren melangkah mendekati kursi itu dan hendak menariknya saat suara Levi kembali terdengar.

"Sedang apa kau bocah?"

Eren menoleh, menatap bingung ke arah sang Kapten. "Saya mau menarik kursi ini supaya bisa duduk di dekat Kapten."

Levi menatap bocah bermata hijau itu dalam dan sekali lagi Eren berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat sudut bibir pria itu terangkat walaupun hanya sedikit. "Letakkan kursi itu dan kemarilah, Eren." Dengan patuh Eren menuruti perkataan Levi, ia kini berdiri disisi ranjang pria itu. "Duduklah!" Levi menepuk kasur disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Eren untuk duduk disana.

"Umm... tapi Kapten..."

"Ini perintah Eren, duduk disebelahku." Eren hanya menurut walaupun ia merasakan jantungnya berdentum kencang, ia menaiki tempat tidur itu dan duduk tepat di sebelah sang Kapten. Setelahnya suasana kembali hening, Levi yang sibuk dengan kertasnya dan Eren yang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Lima belas menit Eren bertahan dalam posisi canggung ini, hingga akhirnya ia dapat bernapas lega saat Levi mulai membereskan kertas-kertasnya. Pria itu membawa tumpukan kertasnya dan turun dari ranjang. Mata Eren mengikuti gerakan Levi yang berjalan santai menuju meja kerjanya meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu disana dan kembali berbalik menghampirinya.

Eren terdiam, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ranjang yang ditempatinya kembali bergoyang saat Levi naik ke atasnya. Sambil berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya Eren menyempatkan diri untuk melirik pria itu. Levi kini tengah membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Hey Eren!"

Eren tersentak saat suara Levi terdengar cukup keras memasuki gendang telinganya, bocah itu menoleh takut-takut. "Y-ya Kapten?"

"Kenapa kau melamun sambil menatapku seperti itu, bocah?"

"Ah.. itu..." Eren kembali gugup, ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, kemanapun asal jangan mata gelap pria itu. "Maaf Kapten... aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar atau apa, aku hanya..."

"Berbaringlah, Eren." Levi memutus ucapan bocah itu, Eren kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Tapi Kapten..."

"Kubilang berbaring, bocah!" Levi bertitah, absolut. "Hampir setiap kau berkunjung kemari aku selalu mendapati dirimu tidur di tepian ranjangku, bocah. Jadi sekarang aku ingin kau tidur satu ranjang denganku."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Levi menatap Eren tajam dengan aura intimidasinya, membuat bocah itu kembali menurut dengan wajah memerah.

"Ba-baiklah Kapten." Eren membaringkan dirinya disebelah Levi, ternyata tempat tidur itu lebih dari cukup untuk menampung dua orang. "Apa aku akan mulai bernyanyi sekarang, Kapten?"

"Ya, kau bisa mulai bocah, tapi..." Levi menggantung kata-katanya, ia menoleh dan menattap mata hijau milik Eren. "... aku akan melihatmu kali ini."

"Eh? Ta-tapi..." Eren mendadak gugup diikuti oleh detakan jantungnya yang kembali menggila dan wajahnya yang kembali memanas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ini perintah, Eren." Levi menarik turun kedua tangan bocah itu, membuat wajah kemerahannya terekspos jelas. "Biarkan aku melihatmu kali ini." Dan Eren hanya dapat mengangguk lemah dibawah pesona mata hitam kebiruan itu.

.

.

.

Lantunan nada tanpa lirik kembali memenuhi seisi kamar ini. sudah berapa lama sejak ia terbiasa dengan lagu ini? Entahlah, Levi tidak pernah menghitungnya dan ia tidak pernah memikirkan alasan untuk peduli, yang terpenting baginya adalah bisa mendengarkan lagu ini dari mulut si bocah, sesederhana itu.

Levi menatap bocah itu dalam diam, ia menikmati setiap lantunan nada yang keluar dari mulut si bocah titan. Levi mengamati wajah polos di depannya itu tanpa berkedip. Ia mengamati setiap lekukan yang ada, ia mengamati bagaimana bibir itu membukan dan menutup ketika bernyanyi. Ah sepertinya Levi benar-benar sudah dibuat jatuh cinta oleh bocah bermata hijau itu, dan ya, Levi akui itu memang benar.

Ia jatuh cinta kepada bocah itu.

"Eren.." panggilnya pelan, Eren tidak menoleh. Ia masih asyik dengan lagunya sambil menatap ke arah jendela kamar Levi. "Oy bocah!" Levi menaikkan suaranya dan kali ini ia berhasil merebut perhatian sang bocah.

"Ah maaf, ada apa Kapten?"

"Kenapa kau malah berhenti?" Bukannya menjawab Levi malah mengajukan pertanyaan. "Lanjutkan nyanyianmu bocah!"

"Tapi tadi Kapten mau bilang apa?"

"Lanjutkan nyanyianmu." Levi menatap tajam. "Aku akan berbicara padamu tapi kau jangan berhenti bernyanyi." Eren hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Levi, meski ia tidak tertalu mengerti apa maksud pria itu.

Eren melanjutkan nyanyiannya dan Levi kembali menatapnya dalam diam, meski ia tidak sepenuhnya diam. Di dalam kepalanya Levi tengah menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk bocah itu, yang membuat hal itu menjadi sulit bukan karena ia ragu dengan bocah itu, tidak ia sama sekali tidak ragu dengan perasaannya ini, hanya saja... ia tidak pandai dalam merangkai kata-kata.

"Eren..." Levi memanggil nama bocah itu dan seperti perintah yang diberikan Eren tidak menyahut, ia terus saja bernyanyi.

"Eren... aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

Eren menghentikan nyanyiannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat saat ini. Namun karena rasa penasarannya yang lebih kuat ia mencoba berbicara walau terbata. "Ka-kapten, apa yang ba-barusan kau katakan?"

"Aku menyukaimu Eren." Dan seolah tanpa hambatan, kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir sang Kapten, membuat Eren kembali membeku.

"A-Anda tidak bercanda kan?"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku serius kali ini, bocah."

Eren merasakan matanya panas dan berair.

"Oi, kenapa kau menagis bocah? Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa lupakan perkataanku dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terja..."

"Tidak!" Eren memotong kata-kata Levi, ia tahu hal ini tidak sopan tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar senang saat ini. "Aku tidak akan melupakannya, karena aku... aku juga menyukai Kapten." Eren tersenyum lebar, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, memeluk Levi. "Aku benar-benar senang Kapten."

Levi mengangkat kedua tangannya, membalas pelukan si bocah bermata hijau. "Ya,ya bocah. Tapi jangan kau kotori bajuku dengan lelehan ingusmu itu."

Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa. "Hehe... baiklah Kapten." Levi melepaskan pelukan meraka, ia menyeka air mata Eren yang masih mengalir dengan ibu jarinya.

Levi membaringkan tubuhnya. "Sekarang kita tidur bocah, nikmatilah kenyamanan kmar ini sebelum kita melaksanakan misi panjang besok dan tidak ada yang menjamin kau dan aku akan mendapatkan tempat tidur yang nyaman nanti."

Eren ikut membarinkgan tubuhnya disamping sang Kapten, ia kembali tersenyum lebar. "Asalkan bersama Kapten aku tidak akan keberatan."

"Dasar bocah." Levi mendengus dan mengacak rambut cokelat Eren. "Lanjutkan nyanyianmu."

"Baik Kapten."

Malam itu Levi kembali menikmati waktu tidurnya, ditemani lullaby pengantar tidur dari Eren dan bocah itu sendiri yang kini ikut tertidur disampingnya. Ya, ia akan menikmati sisa waktunya selagi ia bisa, dengan kegiatan sederhana bersama Eren dan lantunan lullaby dari bibir bocah bermata hijau itu.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Eren menatap bingung ruangan yang nampak kosong dihadapannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan. Mata hijaunya memperhatikan sekeliling, bermaksud mencari sosok itu yang mungkin saja sedang bersembunyi disuatu tempat, mengerjainya mungkin? Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan sosok itu dimanapun?

"Kapten?"

Eren memanggil, berharap mendapat jawaban. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada suara lain, hanya hening yang menemaninya di kamar ini. Eren kembali melangkah keluar kamar, menutup pintunya sambil berpikir kira-kira dimana Kapten berada saat ini.

"Ah, mungkin dia ada disana!" Eren berseru riang dan ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh semangat. Ia menyusuri koridor-koridor temaram hingga langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah tangga, Eren melangkah naik. "Semoga Kapten benar-benar ada disini," Gumamnya pelan sambil meraih gagang pintu di depannya dan memutarnya.

Pintu terbuka lebar dan angin dingin langsung menyambutnya saat Eren mulai melangkahkan kaki di atap bangunan markas itu. Eren mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya langsung berbinar senang saat mendapati sosok itu benar-benar ada di tempat ini. Eren melangkah menghampirinya yang tengah terduduk di tepi atap. "Kapten!" panggilnya.

Levi menoleh, bola mata hitam kebiruannya menatap Eren. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?"

Eren mendudukkan dirinya di samping Levi. "Aku mencarimu Kapten."

"Begitu..." Levi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit malam bertabur bintang diatas sana. "Tadinya aku berniat mengajakmu kemari bocah, tapi tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?" Eren menatap Levi, meminta penjelasan.

"Entah kenapa aku hanya ingin menyendiri." Levi menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, ia tidak menatap Eren.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Kapten?"

"Tidak." Levi menoleh, matanya beradu dengan mata hijau milik Eren. "Aku justru senang kau ada disni karena inisiatifmu sendiri, bocah." Eren tersenyum mendengar jawaban Levi. Namun ia harus merasa kecewa saat Levi kembali mengabaikannya, ia lebih memilih menatap langit itu lagi.

Eren hendak protes saat itu, namun hal itu diurungkannya saat melihat ekpsresi sang Kapten. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kapten?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Entahlah..." Levi menyahut, nada suaranya terdengar berat ditelinga Eren. "Aku hanya merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, entah itu hal baik atau buruk." Levi menghela napasnya pelan. "Huh, padahal sebentar lagi kita akan meraih kemenangan dari para raksasa. Kenapa pikiran aneh ini harus muncul?"

Eren terdiam, ya Levi benar, tinggal satu langkah lagi maka kemenangan akan menjadi milik kita. Tinggal satu langkah terakhir yang akan dilakukan besok dan bangsa manusia akan bisa hidup bebas tanpa dibayangi ketakutan akan para raksasa. Tinggal satu langkah lagi, harusnya ia bersemangat. Namun entah kenapa perkataan Levi barusan jadi membuatnya kepikiran. Apa yang akan terjadi besok?

"...Ren... Eren!"

"Ah ya!" Eren tersentak, reflek ia langsung menoleh ke arah Levi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bocah?"

"Ah itu... aku hanya..."

"Bodoh." Levi memotong kata-kata Eren. "Jangan pikirkan perkataanku barusan bocah, lebih baik pikirkan misi kita besok, kita harus bberhasil merebut kemenangan ini."

"Ya!" Eren menyahut semangat. "Kita pasti bisa Kapten!"

"Bagus." Levi mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak rambut Eren. "Sekarang bernyanyilah, bocah."

"Eh? Tapi Kapten tidak boleh tidur disini. Tempat ini dingin Kapten."

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan tidur, bocah." Levi mendengus geli. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidur di tempat kotor seperti ini." Levi menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, ia menatap bola mata kehijauan milik Eren. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar nyanyianmu, lullaby itu."

"Lullaby? Lagu pengantar tidur?"

"Ya, kau tidak suka dengan namanya."

"Suka!" Eren tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka sekali Kapten."

"Kalau begitu mulailah bernyanyi."

"Baik!"

...

Lantunan nada tanpa lirik kembali terdengar, memenuhi isi kepalaku. Aku menghela napasku, mengistirahatkan pikiranku sejenak. Perasaan aneh ini terus saja muncul dan ya, bohong jika aku berkata aku tidak memikirkan firasat aneh itu. Aku telah memikirkannya selama seharian ini, namun tetap tidak dapat kutemukan jawabannya.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Ada apa? Apa yang akan menanti kami dihari esok? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku kembali menghela napas dan menolehkan kepalaku, memfokuskan pandanganku pada sosoknya. Bocah itu masih benyanyi dengan mata hijau indahnya yang terpaku sambil menatap langit malam. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis dengan hanya menatap wajah polos itu. Setidaknya selama masih bisa melihat senyum bocah, itu aku tidak akan memikirkan apapun lagi. Hanya bocah itu dan aku sudah merasa sangat cukup.

Aku berharap bisa terus bersamanya sampai akhir...

...

.

.

Eren memacu kudanya lebih cepat, mengejar laju kuda sang Kapten yang kini berada persis didepannya. Ia mengingat ulang rencana misi yang sempat dijelaskan oleh Levi sebelum misi ini dimulai, tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya atau kapan ia harus berubah menjadi titan. Eren sudah menghapal semua rincian itu dan ia harus berhasil kali ini. Misi ini adalah misi terakhir sekaligus misi yang akan menentukan nasib umat manusia kedepannya.

"Dengar semuanya! Misi kita akan segera dimulai, fokuskan diri kalian!" Suara Levi berkumandang, membuyarkan lamunan Eren, ia menatap lurus kedepan, menatap tajam kumpulan titan yang diketuai oleh beast titan tepat didepan mereka. Jumlahnya sangat banyak, Eren tidak mau memusingkan diri untuk menghitung mereka.

"Mulai berpencar!" Levi kembali memberikan komando. Kini anggota squad khususnya sudah menyebar dan mengambil bagiannya masing-masing, hanya tersisa Eren dan Levi.

"Kau mengingat rencana kita kan, bocah?" Levi sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ke arah Eren.

"Aku mengingatnya, Kapten!" Eren menyahut dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagus." Levi mulai mempersiapkan 3DMG nya. "Persiapkan 3DMG mu, bocah!" titah Levi yang disambut anggukan Eren. "Aku akan alihkan titan yang lain, kau cari celah untuk mendekati beast titan lalu segera berubah menjadi titan." Levi kini telah berdiri diatas kudanya, siap bermanuver dengan 3DMG nya.

"Siap Kapten!"

Levi meloncat dari kuda diikuti oleh Eren dibelakangnya. Ia bermanuver diantara para raksasa, menebas tengkuk mereka satu persatu dengan kecepatan yang Eren akui sungguh luar biasa, hingga bola mata itu terus terpaku pada sosoknya. "Jangan melamun bocah, ingat tugasmu!" Terikan Levi kembali menyadarkan Eren, membuat remaja bermata hijau itu kehilangan keseimbangat karena terlalu terkejut. Saat Eren berusaha mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya, ia harus dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan besar yang akan menangkapnya. Eren terlalu kaku untuk bergerak, ia hanya terdiam dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas kasar ke tanah.

"Ughh..." Eren meringis menahan sakit disekitar siku tangannya.

"Jangan lengah, bocah!" Eren mendongakkan kepalanya saat suara teriakkan Levi kembali terdengar. Levi masih sibuk berputar-putar diantara para raksasa itu sambil sesekali menebas tengkuk mereka. Levi menoleh ke arahnya, mata hitam kebiruan itu menatapnya tajam. "Jangan lupakan misimu, bocah."

Eren terdiam, bola mata hijaunya membelalak. Levi melihatnya namun terlambat menyadari, ia hanya dengar suara terikan Eren bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terhempas kuat. "Kapten, awaasss...!"

Levi baru menyadari arti ttapan Eren saat sebuah tangan raksasa terayun kuat ke arahnya, namun ia terlambat menghindar dan tubuhnya terhenpas kuat ke atas tanah. "Ugghh..." Levi meringis pelan, ia mencoba bangun. Eren berlari menghampirinya.

"Kapten, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit keseleo." Levi menyahut singkat, tidak mau membuat bocah didepannya khawatir. "Kenapa kau masih disini, bocah?" Levi mencoba berdiri, Eren hendak membantu namun tangannya langsung diteps oleh sang Kapten. "Cepatlah pergi Eren."

"Ta-tapi Kapten.."

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, ingat misimu, bocah."

Eren hanya terdiam, ia sungguh tidak ingin meninggalkan Levi seorang diri disini bersama puluhan titan itu. Bukannya ia meragukan kemampuan Levi, hanya saja... ia takut...

"Dengar bocah..." Levi mencengkeram bahu Eren kuat. "... cari Mikasa, Armin atau siapapun temanmu itu dan bergabunglah dengan mereka." Mata hitam kebiruan Levi menatap mata hijau di depannya dalam. "Kejar beast titan, kalahkan dia dan kembalikan kebebasan umat manusia."

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan Kapten?"

"Aku juga akan menyelesaikan misiku, bocah." Levi menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah sekumpulan titan yang mulai berjalan mendekat. "Aku akan menahan mereka disini, sementara kalian bocah-bocah terus maju melanjutkan misi."

"Tapi Kapten..." Eren hendak kembali memprotes saat Levi menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Eren. "Aku tidak apa-apa bocah, lagipula sebentar lagi Hanji dan timnya akan menyusul kesini."Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Eren, menatap bola mata kehijauan itu dari dekat. "Pergilah bocah..." Dan sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat disudut bibir sang remaja.

Eren terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah, namun sebelum ia sempat protes Levi sudah mendorong punggungnya. "Pergilah bocah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ujar pria itu sambil menarik kedua pedangnya.

Mengangguk kecil, Eren berbalik. Ia melompat ke arah kudanya dan memacunya secepat mungkin sambil menghindari serangan para titan didepannya. Eren menyempatkan diri menolehkan kepalannya kebelakang, disana ia mendapati Levi yang sudah kembali melayang diudara, menebas setiap tengkuk titan yang bisa diraihnya.

Ia akan baik-baik saja kan?

.

.

.

"Eren!"

Eren membuka matanya perlahan, bayangan wajah Mikasa dan Armin adalah hal yang pertama dijumpainya saat membuka mata. Eren mencoba bangun walau selutuh tubuhnya terasa sakit, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Eren mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya dirinya. Ia yang bertemu dengan Armin dan Mikasa setelah berpisah dengan Levi. Ia yang mengejar beast titan dan berhasil berubah jadi raksasa. Ia yang bertarung melawan beast titan dan... mengalahkannya. Benarkan itu?

Eren kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan benar saja ia menjumpai raut wajah bahagia dari para teman-temannya di Survey corps. "Kita berhasil Eren, kita menang." Suara Armin terdengar memasuki gendang telingannya, Armin tengah menangis bahagia saat ini. "Akhirnya umat manusia terbebas dari para raksasa."

Ah benar, ia behasil mengalahkan beast titan dan para pengikutnya pun sudah dibabat habis oleh pasukan Survei cops. Itu artinya semua sudah selesai kan?

Tapi tunggu, seperti ada yang kurang. Eren kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, dari satu sudut ke sudut lain, namun nihil.

"Dimana Kapten?" Eren menatap teman-temannya, bermaksud meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkannya. Namun semuannya hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf Eren , tapi kami belum melihat Kapten Levi sejak pertama kali kita berpencar." Armin menjawab pelan.

"Ya, tapi tadi bukannya Mayor Hanji pergi menyusulnya?" Mikasa menambahkan.

Eren menunduk, semua jawaban itu tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya puas. Ia takut, entah apa yang ia takutkan namun ia merasa tidak enak saat ini.

"Eren!"

Eren langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah timur dimata suara itu berasal, ia menyipitkan matanya memastikan siapa sosok yang tengah berlari sambil memanggil namanya itu.

"Mayor Hanji?"

.

.

...

Aku merasakan napasku yang mulai berat, pandanganku mulai memburam. Debu dan darah sudah menempel dan di tubuhku, bercampur jadi satu. Aku menjatuhkan diriku di tanah, berusaha mengatur napasku yang sudah terputus-putus ini. Tidak, aku tidak boleh kalah disini, setidaknya sampai misi ini selesai. Aku mencoba berdiri dengan menumpukan dirinya pada kedua pedang yang masih tersisa.

Tinggal dua lagi dan semuanya selesai.

Aku menatap nyalang dua ekor titan yang mulai berjalan mendekat, dua ekor titan terakhir di tempat ini. Tinggal membunuh mereka dan tugasku disini selesai, mudah saja jika kondisi tubuhmu dalam keadaan baik. Lantas apa yang bisa kuperbuat saat ini?

"Ugghhh..." Aku kembali memegang perutku, lebih tepatnya luka menganga diperutku. Kenapa darahnya tidak mau berhenti mengalir?

Kedua titan itu semakin dekat, aku mengeratkan penganganku pada pedang ditangan. Melesakkan pasak besi 3DMG ke tengkuk salah satu titan, aku kembali berayun, menebas tengkuk titan itu hingga mati. Berhasil, sekarang tinggal satu. Aku kembali bersiap melakukan manuver ke atas kepala titan terakhir itu. Satu lompatan dan... sial, ia menarik kabel 3DMG itu, membuat tubuhku ikut tertarik dan menhempas kuat ke tanah.

"Ugghh..." Aku mencoba bangun, namun rasanya sangat sulit. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, hampir sulit digerakan. Aku merasakan sebuah cairan kental menuruni pipiku, aku merabanya, dan lagi-lagi darah. Pantas saja kepalaku pusing dan mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Ugh, apa aku akan mati disini?

Dari sudut mataku yang buram aku dapat melihat titan itu semakin mendekat, tangannya mulai terulur ke arahku, siap memakanku. Tch, sebenarnya aku tidak sudi menjadi makanan makhluk menjijikkan itu namun, aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Levi!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan yang datang bersamaan dengan sekelebat bayangan jubah hijau. Bayangan itu berayun menuju tengkuk titan, menebasnya dalam satu kali tebasan dan membunuhnya. "Levi!" Lagi. Suara itu kembali terdengar, suara yang sangat familiar. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha mendapatkan fokus pengelihatanku lagi.

"Levi, kau dengar aku?!"

Aku mendongak, menatap figur seorang perempuan berambut cokelat dengan kacamatanya yang kini menopang tubuhku. "Han...ji..." Ugh, bahkan suaraku terdengar sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

"Ya, ini aku Levi, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Aku dapat mendengar suaranya walau samar-samar. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang memenuhi pikiranku sejak tadi. Dimana dia? Aku harus menemuinya, ia pasti berhasil kan?

"Hanji... dimana Eren?"

"Eren?" tanyanya pelan. Aku berusaha menatap mata cokelatnya, hei apa-apaan itu. Kenapa matanya seperti berkaca-kaca. "Eren sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain, arah timur dari sini. Kau mau aku memanggilnya Levi?" Aku mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Hanji menyandarkan tubuhku pada sebatang pohon yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. "Tunggulah sebentar Levi, aku akan segera kembali." Ia langsung berbalik, tanpa mengetahui kalau aku sempat melihat sebutir air mata yang jatuh dari mata cokelatnya. "Kenapa kau menangis kacamata bodoh?"

...

.

.

"Hanji-san, dimana Kapten?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Hanji langsung menarik tangan Eren, membawa bocah itu pergi bersamanya.

"Hanji-san jawab aku, dimana Kapten Levi?"

Hanii semakin mempercepat laju larinya, membuat Eren kesusahan mengikuti gerakan wanita itu. "Aku akan membawamu pada Levi, Eren."

Mendengar jawaban Hanji itu tanpa sadar membuat Eren tersenyum lega, ia ikut mempercepat laju larinya, berharap bisa lebih cepat sampai di tempat Levi berada. Hanji membawanya menyusuri jalanan yang tadi sempat dilalui Eren, itu artinya Hanji membawanya ke tempat sebelumnya. Apakah tempat yang sama saat ia berpisah dengan Levi?

Kepulan asap putih dari sisa bengkai raksasa menyambutnya saat Eren tiba di tempat yang dituju, Hanji melambatkan laju langkahnya masih sambil menarik tangan Eren. Begitu banyaknya kepulan asap membuat pandangannya terganggu, ia hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun, jadi ia hanya menyerahkan semuanya pada Hanji yang menuntunnya.

"Aku sudah membawa Eren kemari."

Suara Hanji membuat Eren kembali dari lamunan singkatnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedepan dan detik berikutnya kedua bola mata hijaunya melebar. Disana, bersandar dibatang pohon itu Eren dapat melihat sosoknya. Sosok pria berambut hitam itu tampak terkulai bersimbah darah. Eren merasakan kakinya tak mampu lagi menatap tanah, terlebih saat bola mata hitam kebiruan itu bergulir menatapnya. "Eren..."

Eren berlari, menghambur ke arah sosok Levi yang masih bersandar di batang pohon itu. Ia memeluknya erat. "A-apa yang terjadi Kapten? Kenapa... kenapa kau..." Eren tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menopang tubuh sang Kapten, memeluknya erat. Ait mata sudah membasahi wajah remaja bermata hijau itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bocah jangan terlalu berlebihan." Levi hanya mendengus kecil.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Kau terluka Kapten dan kita harus segera mengobati lukamu. Hanji-san bisa bantu a..."

"Tidak perlu bocah." Levi memotong ucapan bocah itu. "Sudahlah, mungkin memang hanya sampai disini."

"Tidak!" Eren berteriak histeris. "Kapten harus segera mendapat pengobatan, Kapten tidak boleh mati disini."

Levi kembali mendengus. "Bodoh, aku sudah tidak memerlukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongmu?"

Levi tersenyum, ia menarik baju depan Eren, meminta bocah itu untuk mendekat padanya. "Hey bocah, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu?"

Bola mata kehijauan milik Eren menatap Levi, sinar matahari sore yang memantul membuat warnanya berubah keemasan, hijau keemasan itu tampak berkaca-kaca. "Apa itu Kapten?"

"Bernyanyilah..." Levi menyahut pelan, sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengusap pipi Eren, menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah bocah kesayangannya. "Bernyanyilah untukku, Eren... dan jangan berhenti sampai aku terlelap."

"Nyanyikan lagu yang biasa kau nyanyikan itu."

Eren mencoba tersenyum walau hal itu sangat sulit dilakukannya, air matanya masih tetap mengalir. Ia menggenggam tangan Levi yang berada di pipinya. "Kurasa itu bukan lagu Kapten."

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa bocah, aku hanya meminta kau menyanyikannya untukku, itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Eren menggeleng pelan, ia kembali mengulum senyum. "Tidak... tentu aku tidak keberatan Kapten..."

"... aku akan bernyanyi... hingga kau terlelap."

Levi kembali mengulas senyum, senyum terbaiknya yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun, kecuali kepada bocah didepannya ini. "Terima kasih... Eren."

...

Lagu itu kembali memenuhi pendengaranku, membuatku nyaman dalam buaiannya. Lagu sederhana yang hanya berisi alunan nada tanpa lirik, yang susunannya selalu berubah setiap harinya. Namun aku menyukainya, selalu menyukainya. Lagu itu selalu berhasil mengantarkanku masuk ke alam mimpi setiap malam, dan kali ini pun sama. Lagu ini akan kembali membawaku terlelap.

Terlelap dalam alunan nada indahnya dan kilauan permata hijau yang masih bisa kulihat hingga mataku mulai memberat. Aku mulai mengantuk.

Langit senja menjadi latar yang cukup indah untukku, meski yang terindah tetaplah bola mata kehijauan itu. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku dapat melihatnya, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku yang sempit ini.

Lagu itu masih mengalun, dan mataku semakin memberat. Aku akan tidur, tidur damai didalam rengkuhanmu, bersama suara nyanyianmu yang akan menemani tidurku hingga nanti kita dapat kembali bertemu.

Selamat tinggal, Eren...

... sampai jumpa.

...

Eren menghentikan nyanyiannya saat kelopak mata itu perlahan menutup, menyembunyikan keindahan bola mata hitam kebiruan yang tidak akan bisa dilihatnya lagi. Air mata kembali turun, membasahi pipi si remaja bermata hijau. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok di dekapannya. Ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh itu sebelum semuannya benar-benar hilang.

Hanji yang masih berada di tempat itu pun berjalan perlahan menghampiri Eren, mendekap tubuh si remaja sekaligus tubuh rekan seperjuangannya yang kini telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Air mata ikut mengalir dari iris berwarna kecokelatan itu. Hanya suara isakan yang menjadi latar suara di tempat itu selama beberapa saat.

"Hanji-san, apa menurutmu Kapten sudah bahagia disana?" Eren berujar pelan sambil mengelus pipi Levi yang semakin mendingin.

"Mungkin..."

"Kenapa mungkin Hanji-san."

"Yeah... kurasa dia bisa bahagia karena berhasil bertemu dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya disana, tapi ia pasti sedih karena tidak bisa melihatmu lagi Eren."

Eren terdiam, ia kembali menatap wajah damai sang Kapten. "Aku mengerti, tapi mungkin kau harus sedikit lebih bersabar Kapten karena masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan di dunia ini." Eren tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku janji, kalau aku tidak akan berpaling pada siapapun, karena aku hanya milikmu Kapten." Senyuman Eren semakin melebar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Levi, mengecupnya lembut.

"Selamat tidur... Kapten Levi."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **.**

Panitia Levi Song Fest 2016:

Neoratu

Farfalla Li

Ai Zeibel

.

Nikita Chyntia... yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat jadi beta reader. Arigato gozaimasu Niki-chan.. ^^

.

.

.


End file.
